


Firewhiskey

by Verimere



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Incest, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 21:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verimere/pseuds/Verimere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never have I ever.” </p>
<p>George grinned and nodded his head. “I’m not sure how far we’d get. There’s not much I haven’t done that you have.” </p>
<p>“That’s what makes it more interesting,” Fred replied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Firewhiskey

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten this far by clicking on the story, there's not much warning I can give you.

“Where’s Lee?” 

Fred rolled his eyes as he continued to pull George down the corridor. They really needed to stay quiet, if they didn’t want to be caught. It was already passed curfew and if they were caught with the bottle of firewhiskey they had, then there were surely going to be consequences they wouldn’t be able to handle on top of their preexisting daily detentions with Filch. 

“Said he didn’t want to be involved with us when he could be involved with Tenning’s skirt.” 

“Ah, so he’s off with a Hufflepuff, is he? Are we worth so little to him, even after so long?”

They finally found themselves at their destination: an old, abandoned transfiguration classroom that was perfect for being alone. 

“Transfigure a couch, would you, Fred?” George asked as he started to pull out the alcohol from where he had shrunk it and stashed in his robes. Fred did as asked and pointed his wand at one of the tables, quickly turning it into a fairly comfortable looking couch. He also summoned a couple of candles to give them a soft light to see by. 

As Fred worked his magic, his twin turned to lock the door and moved to sit with their two bottles. “Sit, Gred,” he pushed as he opened one of the bottles. He placed the other at his feet and took his first swig. 

“Should we play a game?” Fred asked as he took the bottle from his brother and mimicked him. 

“A game?” 

“Never have I ever.” 

George grinned and nodded his head. “I’m not sure how far we’d get. There’s not much I haven’t done that you have.” 

“That’s what makes it more interesting,” Fred replied. “So, shall I start?” George motioned for him to go ahead. “Never have I ever,” he began, a slight hesitance stopping him before a wide grin broke out on his face. “Never have I ever been rejected by Angelina.” 

George rolled his eyes as he took the bottle and drank from it. “Ha, bloody, ha,” he muttered. “It was once and I’m not proud of that moment. She thought I was you, I think, because I don’t see how she could have rejected this,” he said as his hands motioned to himself. 

Fred silently agreed as he gave his brother a once over. “Still doesn’t mean it didn’t happen,” he said with a grin. “Your turn.” 

George hummed as he tapped his lips. “Hm, I think—yes. Never have I ever worn a dress.” Fred shot him a glare as he took his drink from the bottle. “Specifically a blue dress with small little white flowers on it.” 

“Shut up about that, Georgie,” Fred muttered. “It was once.” Though he wouldn’t have minded doing it again, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to share that with his brother. There were a couple things he didn’t want to share with his brother. 

Several questions in, both were warm from the firewhiskey and the proximity of the other. 

“Never,” George began. “Never have I ever kissed any of my brothers.” 

Fred’s eyes widened as he tried to think back to a time that he had kissed any of his other brothers, but nothing came up. He looked at Fred curiously. “What do you mean?” 

But before he could really finish his question George had leaned in, mouth pressed against his in a halfhearted kiss. They stayed still before George slowly moved back, hesitancy in his face. Fred had a moment of panic before he dived in again, this time going for a real kiss. George responded with a pleased hum as they continued to kiss for a moment longer. 

George pulled the bottle to his mouth and took a quick swig before turning back to share the alcohol with his brother in another kiss. 

“This,” George muttered against his brother's lips, “was a long time coming.”


End file.
